Fue por ti
by genzou
Summary: "He demorado un poco en hacer lo que me pediste, John"


Fue por ti; capítulo I

Las únicas evidencias de asesinato era el cuerpo inerte, ya frío, tumbado en el patio trasero de un hogar de niños. La policía desechó de inmediato la sospecha de cualquiera de los pequeños que agitados murmuraban entre ellos, sollozaban y temblaban por el terror de encontrar el cadáver en su lugar favorito de juego. Lestrade se paseaba pensante cerca de la puerta trasera, la que seguramente había sido la entrada del culpable, pero las huellas en el lodo no mostraban más que el correteo de pequeños pies juguetones.

Buscó su teléfono en ambos bolsillos sin acordarse que lo había perdido hace unos días.

- Donovan, llama a Sherlock Holmes.

Sally lo miró preocupada. Desde aquel día Greg Lestrade estaba distinto.

- Sherlock Holmes está…

* * *

><p>La señora Hudson subía repetidas veces a la habitación que Sherlock y John compartieron, recorriendo con la mirada cada rincón y recordando la melodía del violín y el sonido del papel cuando el doctor hojeaba el periódico. John se había mudado al día siguiente del funeral, después de pagar el último mes de arriendo y de ordenar un poco el lugar. Ella se encargó de guardar en cajas todos los instrumentos de investigación del detective pero a pesar que pensaba en muchas ideas de cómo sacarlas de la habitación, siempre terminaba dejándolas en el mismo lugar. Por algunos meses, esos dos muchachos habían sido como sus hijos y la falta de ellos cerca, la lastimaba.<p>

John prefería invitar a la señora Hudson a su nueva casa. Con la ayuda de Mike consiguió un piso a un precio aceptable y aunque con el trabajo en la clínica tenía para darse algunos lujos, prefería mantenerse simple.

En una de las visitas, la señora Hudson llevó la tabla periódica, el cuadro de Poe y la calavera.

- Sherlock no querría que otra persona tuviera sus cosas.

Sin embargo, lo que John más extrañaba era el violín y hubiera dado todo por mantenerlo con él. Aunque era imposible, Mycroft se lo había llevado el mismo día que Sherlock murió.

John sirvió la cena e incluso encendió una vela en medio de los dos.

- Tengo una petición que hacerle.

- Adelante, querido. Pídeme lo que sea.

* * *

><p>Después de unos días libres que se tomó en la clínica para despejar la mente luego de todo lo sucedido, volvió animado a trabajar. Se convencía a sí mismo que una muerte más no podría afectar su vida; era un militar y la fortaleza de espíritu no lo abandonaría ahora ni nunca. John H. Watson comenzaría una nueva vida. Y fue justo en ese momento de aliento propio cuando por la puerta de su consulta entró una mujer, cercana a su edad, de pelo castaño claro y una leve sonrisa de saludo en los labios.<p>

- ¿Dr. Watson? Buenos días.

* * *

><p>- Quiero que sea mi madrina de boda.<p>

* * *

><p>La ceremonia fue sencilla. El vestido de la señora Watson opacaba la belleza de las flores en la iglesia y la única competencia que encontraba era la sonrisa de John. La señora Hudson derramó un par de lágrimas al ver a su muchacho feliz otra vez, después de dos años de seguir lamentando la falta de su compañero.<p>

Mycroft había mandado un ramillete de flores blancas como felicitación a pesar de no haber sido invitado a la fiesta.

Una de las manías que se le había pegado de Sherlock, o que trataba de no olvidar de él, era enviar mensajes de texto, así que a pesar que estaba más que consciente que el mayor de los Holmes los detesta, le envió agradeciéndole el gesto.

Cuando estaba todo ya en silencio y la casa volvía a ser sólo de los Watson, el sonido de un instrumento conocido inundó la habitación. Se sentía lejano, melancólico quizás, pero era sin duda la melodía que Sherlock tocaba cuando John se lo pedía. Era exactamente la misma, sin errores en la ejecución, tal cual el detective asesor acostumbraba a tocar de pie, haciendo con su cuerpo un ligero baile que exageraba de vez en cuando en los momentos tensos de la pieza y los que John no podía mirar sin que se escapara una carcajada.

Miró a su nueva esposa y sintió un pequeño apretón en el pecho antes de correr en la dirección de donde provenía, mas se detuvo en cuanto puso un pie fuera de la puerta principal.

- Lo estoy haciendo de nuevo.

Recordaba ahora el porqué sus novias anteriores lo habían dejado. "No me hagas competir con Sherlock Holmes", le había dicho Jeanette el día de Navidad unos años atrás.

Esa noche soñó con Sherlock. Lo veía caer lentamente desde la azotea del hospital y después sólo unos ojos grises azulados rodeados de sangre. Hacía más de un año que no despertaba agitado y la señora Watson lo abrazó tiernamente acariciando sus cabellos hasta que concilió el sueño otra vez.

* * *

><p>No volvió a escuchar el violín y no intentó buscar a quien lo tocaba. Dejó a su mente pensar que era la felicitación que le faltaba, la de Sherlock, quizás desde el más allá. Prefería reírse.<p>

* * *

><p>A Molly no la veía desde el funeral. John intentó comunicarse con ella pero su teléfono siempre estaba apagado. Lo intentó a través de la señora Hudson e incluso de Lestrade (aunque entre ellos aún no existía una reconciliación; que él haya sido uno de los primeros en desconfiar de su amigo, le dolía), pero Molly no aparecía y aunque sabía que fácilmente podría encontrarla en el hospital, no se atrevía a acercarse a ese lugar.<p>

Un día, ella llegó a Baker Street y la señora Hudson lo llamó a una reunión entre los tres. Molly reía nerviosa cada vez que el tema se centraba sólo en Sherlock y no podía evitar un leve temblor en la mano que John notó cuando tomaba su taza de té.

- ¿Sucede algo?

Molly se disculpó y se fue corriendo. John y la señora Hudson se miraron entre ellos en confusión y concluyeron que siendo Sherlock el hombre que a ella le gustaba, aún le dolía su pérdida.

- Pobre muchacha.

* * *

><p>Era el tercer aniversario de la muerte de su amigo. Recordaba a su terapeuta que lo ayudó de alguna forma a encontrar el valor de decirle unas últimas palabras. Ya había abandonado por completo sus sesiones pues consideraba a su nueva esposa su nueva cura, así como lo fue Sherlock mientras estuvo vivo.<p>

Cada vez que se acercaba esta fecha, programaba con la señora Hudson la visita al cementerio aunque este año sería distinto. Justo el día anterior recibió una llamada de la casera para decirle que algo había ocurrido y no podría acompañarlo.

- ¿Sucedió algo malo?

- No te preocupes, es sólo que…

La voz agitada y el corte repentino de la conexión no lo dejó menos preocupado, pero era tarde y Sherlock, a pesar de todo, era su prioridad.

* * *

><p>- Nunca te olvidas de venir. Respiras agitado y llegas exactamente a la misma hora. Nunca me traes flores y he observado que es una cuestión común entre las personas que visitan a un muerto. Sólo derramaste lágrimas la primera vez que viste la tumba y te has contenido todas las demás. Cuando viniste con tu esposa fue la visita más corta que hiciste y no me contaste nada de tu vida, a pesar que sé todo lo que has vivido estos tres años.<p>

- ¿Quién está ahí? ¿Sher… Sherlock?

- He demorado un poco en hacer lo que me pediste.

* * *

><p>Sherlock es mi nueva obsesión.<p>

Los ingleses sí que saben hacer televisión.


End file.
